Back to December
by mignightlove
Summary: Song-fic. except this time it's Chads P.O.V


**-HEY! I hope you guys had a happy, blessed and safe new year! This is based off of Back to December but its Chad's POV. Thought I will change it up a bit … hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Back to December by Taylor Swift**

* * *

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while.**_

I have never been so nervous in my life before … well not counting our first date, me asking for a second chance or asking Sonny out. Here I am sitting in the Pancake house where Sonny got her nickname "Shortstack". "Chad?" I heard a voice say and I automatically knew it was Sonny. "Sonny" I say "Thanks for coming" "mhm" she says obviously still hurt. "So.." I say trying to make small talk "Hows life? How is your family?" "Life's been good. I have been busier ever you know with the movie deal and all" Sonny got a leading role in a movie called _**Behind the Line.**_

_**You've been good busier then ever small talk bout work and the weather your guard is up and I know why cause the last time you saw me is still burning in the back of your head you gave me roses and I left them there to die.**_

I'm glad to hear that she has been good and keeping busy so she doesn't have to dwell on what I did to her. We continue to small talk. I can tell she is being cautious and really doesn't want to say much because of what **I, ME **did to her. It was my stupid move. I should have never order that recount. And I know she's still hurt.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night and I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December turn it all around and make it all right I go back to December all the time**_

"Sonny I'm SO sorry for what I did that December night I know you are still hurting. I just wanted to let you know that every day I go back to December to change my mind and not order a recount. Look I know it hard for you to forgive after I just put my self a head of us. I guess what I'm trying to say is I Love You and I hope you'll forgive me. I know you said no more second chances but I hope maybe we can give it one more shot. I miss you Sonny"

_**These days I haven't been sleeping. Staying up late playing back my sub bleeding when your birthday past and I didn't call. When I think about summer all the beautiful times. I watched you laughing from the passenger side and realized I loved you In the fall then the cold came and the dark days when fear crept into my mind you gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye. So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night and I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December turn it all around and make it all right I go back to December all the time**_

" I don't sleep anymore all I see when I close my eyes is you, your face when you relized what I did you breaking up with m, and me asking for the recount. When I think about Summer when I first asked you out, when you gave our first date a second chance. Then in the fall I relied I loved you. In the winter I got scared . When I heard So Random won I was scare, I was surprised. You have always gave me all your love and all I gave you was a recount and I gave you the chance to say good-bye. It was always my stupid move that cause you pain. And I just wanted to let you know that it hurts me to see you hurt.

_**I miss our tan skin, your sweet smile So good to me so right, the way you held me in your arms that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry. Maybe this is wishful thinking Probably mindless dreaming If we loved again I swear I loved you right. I'll go back in time and change, but I cant. So if the chain is on your door I understand**_

"I miss you big brown eyes that always make me crazy, I miss your smile that always reassured me that everything will be ok. I miss the way I held you in my arms that September night when you gave me a second chance (a/n remember in my two Chads it was September second) Sonny this is probably wishfull thinking or maybe even mindless dreaming but if we were to get back together I swear It wont be about me. It will be about us. I swear I would Love you right. Sonny- if I could go back in time and change what I did I would. But if you are not open to this I understand"

_**But this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night and I go back to December turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you wishing I realized what I had when you were mine. I go back back to December turn it around and make it all right. I go back to December and change y own mind I go back to December all the time… I go back to December all the time…. All the time.**_

Right now Im basically crying."I'm sorry for what I did ti you and what I did to us" Sonny hasn't said anything in a while. She just has her head down and I hear a faint cry. "Chad" she says " I love you too" At the moment I was filled with hope " but we need to start out as friends so I can make sure you have changed" I lost all faith .. but I am at least happy that she still wants me in her life. "Friends?" she says "Friends." I say. We got up and gave each other a hug. At the moment I felt electricity run through my body … like I always feel when I hold her. When we pull away we look into each other's eyes and we both started to lean in at the same time when we kissed I felt sparks fly when we pulled awayshe said" I don't think we can be just friends" I smiled and said " so you are giving me a second chance?" and she answered " Yes" and smiled. We hugged again and said "I love you"

**The End.**

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
